


To World's End

by silvermyth



Series: Eyes That Cannot Lie [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in KH2 where Riku removes his blindfold, which he wore because his eyes couldn't lie. SoRiku one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To World's End

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the scene where Riku removes his blindfold in KH2.

**To World's End**

"Your eyes couldn't…lie?"

"Hm?"

"King Mickey, at Proof of Existence. He said you hid your eyes because they couldn't lie." Sora pulled the black ribbon from his pocket, a remnant of the war. Riku had been wearing it over his eyes when he'd become himself again, when he'd finally shed the darkness and came back to Sora. The two young men were sitting companionably together on a park bench, the war over now. Well, they'd thought it had been over the first time, but Sora's journey to find his friends again had proven otherwise. So he had held onto the ribbon, just in case. At least then he'd have something to hold onto, if he lost his friend again.

Riku reclined in his seat and gazed up at the stars. "There's so many worlds out there," he mused. Sora's mouth screwed up in a pout.

"And I had to look all over them to find you, Riku!"

The silver-haired teen chuckled and looked over at his friend. "I wasn't finished, Sora. There's so many worlds out there, and I thought I wanted to discover them all. But after I left Destiny Island…I realized none of it was what I'd imagined. Because in all those worlds, I was alone. And all I could think about was you, Sora." Aquamarine eyes searched Sora's blue ones. "All of those worlds were nothing without you."

Sora felt himself pinned by the look. "Well that's what friends are for, right?"

Riku's eyes flinched away, and he let out a humorless laugh. "Right, friends." He turned his eyes back to Sora, gaze boring into him. "I didn't clad myself in darkness for _Kairi_ , Sora. I didn't do it for my friends. I did it for the person I love."

It was Sora's turn to flinch away. "It's the same thing, right?" He studied the black ribbon in his hand, and then Riku's hand when his friend caught the end of it.

"Your eyes can't lie, either, Sora." Riku's voice was soft as he continued. "Maybe you should put it on, yourself. Because you can't fool me." He tucked a hand under the brunette's chin and lifted it so their eyes met again. "Did you really go to World's End for just a friend, Sora?"

Sora was drowning in a sea of aquamarine. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a stutter. "I-I-"

"Can I kiss you?" Riku asked solemnly.

Sora's breath caught in his throat. He'd wanted to know, after all, and Riku was right. He hadn't traveled the worlds for a friend. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he nodded his assent.

He'd done it for the person he loved.

And that person was finally, finally here with him, leaning down with a gentle brush of lips on his mouth. It felt good, but—

"Hey!" he exclaimed, breaking away. "How come you kissed _me_ first? Shouldn't I be kissing you?"

Riku chuckled. "You gotta keep up, Sora!" Despite his racing heart, or maybe because of it, he leapt up from the bench. "If you want to kiss me back, you'll have to beat me home!"

Sora chased Riku as he took off. The silver-haired teen admittedly let him win, and the two crashed into each other in an ally beside their house, tentative mouths quickly growing bolder.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Sora grabbed his friend and held him tight. "Riku?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Don't get lost without me again, ok?"

Riku squeezed the brunette and smiled. "I'll make sure you can keep up."


End file.
